Rodrigo Sérvulo
|nascimento = 21/09/1991 |cidade = São Paulo, SP |profissao = Relações Públicas |temporada = |tribos = |colocacao = 18/20 |desafios = 0 |votos = 9 |dias = 8 |temporada2 = |tribos2 = |colocacao2 = 14/24 |votos2 = |dias2 = 24 |desafios2 = 0 |temporada3 = |tribos3 = |colocacao3 = 6/21 |dias3 = 34 |votos3 = 3 |desafios3 = 2 }}Rodrigo Sérvulo é um competidor de Survivor TW. Survivor TW: Italy Trajetória Sérvulo entrou no jogo com todo o gás. No pré-jogo ele era um dos mais empolgados e precisou ser controlado pela moderação para que não expusesse sua participação precocemente e de forma não intencional. E todo esse gás ele trouxe pra essa edição. Embora ele se relacionasse com os jogadores de maior nome da temporada e com uma fanbase definida, ele sonhava ser conhecido como o cara que eliminou cada uma dessas pessoas, o que acabou o cegando sobre as ameaças presentes: os novatos. De imediato ele confiou muito em Thacio e Thales. Thales manipulou Servulo a achar que a criação da Italiança (composta por ele, Myllon, Thales, Thácio, Rhuan e Ariel) era uma idéia dos dois enquanto era apenas mais uma aliança criada pela F4BrosBeforeHoes para manter números. E Thacio entrou em uma aliança intertribal com Servulo, o que também o dava alguma segurança. Após ganhar a imunidade de vídeo no primeiro CT ele foi ao segundo CT da tribo desprotegido e acreditando que sua aliança o daria suporte para eliminar Flavio. Mas os planos da F4BHH eram outros. Flavio estava desagradando todo o time feminino e ficando cada vez mais próximo de Ariel. Com July ganhando o poder do punhal no CT e querendo proteger seu Romeu (Flavio) e sua proximidade com Rhuan nesse ponto do jogo, eles combinaram que ela apunhalaria Sérvulo. Exposto e sem direito a voto ele não teve nem como se defender. O quarteto mandante do crime fechou o caixão e Sérvulo se despediu do jogo em outra votação histórica - 9x0 -mas conseguiu uma indicação de Sweet Player da temporada pela forma bem humorada que conduziu seu jogo e sua postura já da plateia. Histórico de Votos Survivor TW: Nigeria Trajetória Em Survivor TW- Nigéria, Sérvulo é sinônimo de Guerreiro. Após sua frustrante experiência em Italy, Sérvulo foi o único retornante do ciclo nesta temporada, e era nítido a evolução daquele novato de duas temporadas atrás. Inicialmente, aderiu ao estilo de jogo under the radar com o intuito de chegar na merge com uma certa tranquilidade, e somente depois mostrar suas garras. Mas como Survivor é um jogo que não tem manual, Sérvulo precisou reformular todo seu estilo de jogo forçadamente. Dentro da tribo dos Famous, Rodrigo não foi incluido em nenhuma aliança no primeiro dia, motivo que lhe causou bastante estranheza, por isso investiu no relacionamento pessoal com cada um dos membros de sua tribo, com foco em Samuel como principal aliança, já que o mesmo tinha uma boa experiência pregressa com ele. A impressão de Sérvulo estava correta, ele juntamente com Samuel estavam excluídos da aliança majoritária dos Famous. No segundo dia, após uma conversa com Kelvyn, viu que Larissa e Thika seriam boas opções para uma aliança, e assim criou a Rich & Famous, onde o único que se comprometia em falar sobre jogadas era o próprio Rodrigo, e isso era o oposto do que ele pretendia inicialmente, pois criar alianças e agir de maneira mais ativa poderia lhe render alvo. Tentando estreitar laços com os outros membros e assegurar que seu nome não fosse jogado na roda pelos outros, Sérvulo ainda participou de mais uma aliança, os "Horrorosos/Remelentos", composta também por Hugo, Duh, Thika e Samuel. Blindado por imunidades tribais no início, Rodrigo chegou a encontrar um ídolo, após receber a terceira pista dos Famous através de Samuel. Porém, este ídolo já era o falso, colocado por Canoza. Estas imunidades foram bem úteis, pois Sérvulo era cotado para ser o primeiro eliminado desde o início, juntamente com Samuel, pela aliança majoritária Petralhas, que já era de conhecimento geral, pois Duh tinha vazado sobre ela para Marquinhos. Enfim, chegou a famigerada noite onde todas as tribos obrigatoriamente passaram pelo Conselho Tribal, e a possibilidade de Sérvulo sair era possível, visto a estrutura tribal que tinha se estabelecido, entretanto, os Petralhas enxergaram Samuel como uma ameaça maior que Sérvulo naquele momento. Eis que Isabela utilizou a Guia de Oxóssi em Rodrigo, tirando a chance de seu voto ser lido e votando no próprio Sérvulo contribuindo com a divisão de votos dos Petralhas e Samuel acabou sendo eliminado e Sérvulo poupado. Após ver seu principal aliado se despedir do jogo, Sérvulo viu a necessidade de se movimentar ainda mais, estabelecendo seu jogo social one by one com membros de outras tribos, que veio a calhar, pois chegou a twist do Chefe do Terreiro, onde Canoza o indicou para ser eliminado no Conselho tribal geral. Sua aproximação com Bley o fez ficar em uma situação mais segura, pois Bley tinha conquistado um voto extra na twist das guias e Sérvulo o poder de roubar o voto de alguém. (Mesmo poder que Isabela usou nele). Em posse de dois poderes que poderiam ser decisivos naquela noite, Bley optou em ir em Vagner, Sérvulo preferia Tavares, mas a vontade de Bley prevaleceu, Sérvulo roubou o voto de Isabela (Payback is a bitch) e Vagner fora eliminado. Com a mistura de tribos, Rodrigo continuou na tribo Oxalá, mas teve suas esperanças renovadas ao ver seu f2 Samuel retornar a competição, que iniciou sua vingança contra os Famous ao sabotar o primeiro desafio de imunidade das novas tribos, eliminando Thika, e consequentemente salvando a pele de Rodrigo na New Oxalá. Sérvulo ainda encontrou a Guia de Oxumaré, que lhe concedia o poder de mudar de tribo caso quisesse, porém o mesmo optou por não mudar, considerando que a rixa entre Dii e Tavares, desviaria seu alvo até a merge. Por mais duas rodadas, Rodrigo esteve brindado por imunidade tribal, onde até encontrou mais uma guia, a Guia de Orunmilá, que lhe cedia o poder de saber o resultado da votação antes da leitura dos votos. Após algumas rodadas a New Oxalá finalmente foi ao conselho tribal, e sabendo por Dii que seria o alvo da noite, Sérvulo resolve bolar um plano que salvaria sua pele naquela respectiva noite. Sérvulo então decide postar a imagem da Guia de Orunmilá nos comentários do conselho com uma descrição falsa, onde no lugar que dizia que o mesmo possuía o poder de descobrir o resultado da votação, colocou que a guia cedia uma imunidade na rodada. Ao postar a imagem durante o CT e antes da votação, o alvo da noite foi automaticamente para Dii, e com isso Sérvulo ganhou mais alguns dias no jogo. No desafio de imunidade seguinte, Rodrigo com um pouco de afobação, postou o gabarito da prova com uma resposta errada em comparação com o gabarito que Kelvyn havia postado, e isso culminou numa irritação entre seus colegas de tribo e juntamente com o blefe da rodada anterior, suas chances de continuar eram praticamente nulas. Vendo que seu destino já estava selado, Sérvulo decide votar em Pamplona para que ele obtivesse guias. Portanto, Rodrigo se despediu da competição com 5 votos a 3 no Pamplona. Sérvulo criou um arco muito bonito nesta temporada, apagando em partes seu passado em Italy, desta vez, pode jogar, enganar e sentir melhor o gostinho da competição que o jogo proporciona. Rodrigo se despede do TW como um verdadeiro guerreiro, onde o mesmo se vendo em desvantagem desde o início, só se entregou no último momento. Histórico de Votos Survivor TW: Last Chance Perfil Rodrigo Sérvulo (ou simplesmente Sérvulo) é originário de São Paulo (SP), cidade em que ainda habita. Ele, que é do signo de Virgem e atualmente encontra-se namorando, é formado em Relações Públicas há 6 anos e trabalha como assessor de imprensa. Sérvulo estreou no TW como um dos romeus de Survivor TW – Italy, temporada marcada pela “guerra de sexos” que guiava a divisão tribal. Novato em jogos virtuais, Sérvulo, embora bastante carismático, encontrou dificuldades para se firmar em alianças sólidas, perdendo o embate contra jogadores mais experientes. Desse modo, o paulista, que havia sido um dos premiados como melhor vídeo da temporada, acabou sendo eliminado sumariamente no terceiro conselho tribal da Montecchi, o primeiro em que se encontrava vulnerável, terminando na décima oitava posição, com uma indicação a sweet por seu jeito engraçado, gentil e educado. Convidado a fazer parte da tribo Oxalá (Famous) na temporada 13 (Survivor TW – Nigéria: Fãs x Favoritos x Fails), ele encontrou dificuldades ainda maiores de socialização com seus companheiros e fora excluído das conversas principais por uma suposta aliança que não passava, na verdade, de uma amizade extra jogo, mas lutou bravamente. Contudo, com uma mistura de tribos que o colocou em minoria, contra 3 de seus algozes originais, Sérvulo acabou se despedindo do TW na décima quarta colocação, sendo o último eliminado antes da fusão. Comparando-se a Jeff Varner, ele acredita ser merecedor de uma última chance por sua paixão pela franquia e pela entrega aos jogos que participa, seja nas provas, seja nos demais aspectos, uma vez que faz valer a máxima de Survivor que o jogo só acaba quando a tocha for apagada. Resiliente, Sérvulo sabe que precisará se adaptar e se entregar ainda mais, principalmente no quesito social, mas diz estar disposto a participar de mais chamadas por telefone e não comprar brigas classificando os demais participantes como plantas – pelo menos até ser eliminado. Será que Sérvulo se livrará do estigma de nunca chegar à fusão aqui no Peru ou se consolidará de vez como a versão brasileira e virtual de Jeff Varner? Histórico de Votos Curiosidade * Após sua participação em , Sérvulo venceu a segunda temporada do reality virtual Just in Case (JIC). Isso fez que com mais tarde retornasse ao TW na tribo dos Famous. * Peru foi a primeira temporada que Sérvulo conseguiu chegar à merge. Categoria:Homens Categoria:Retornante Categoria:Italy Categoria:Tribo Montecchi Categoria:Nigeria Categoria:Tribo Oxalá Categoria:Famous